Human for a day
by AmaryllisWilliams
Summary: After Christmas, all five guardians were invited to a Christmas after party. That's when Man in Moon's welcome guardian gift to Jack Frost is given to him. A gift that grants him to be a human for a day. There is an extra copy of that gift, who is it for? (Gah, I suck at summaries. Don't judge me. ) Frostbite/Rainbow Snowcone fic.
1. Prologue

**A/N: Okay...frankly, this is my first fanfiction written in at least 4-5 years. My grammar sucks eggs so, if you see any grammar errors, or any errors at all like a missing word, tell me. I have a shortage on vocab and bad at writing. Forgive me ; _ ; **

**"Rated T just to be safe" like some people would say  
**

**I'm sorry if the story is a wee bit confusing.  
**

* * *

A loud thud outside of North's carving room caught his attention. It's been a long day for North, since Christmas is tonight, and it is essential for him to focus on job. North let out a tired groan.

He placed his chainsaw down on the counter and strolled lazily over to the window. He takes out the latch and let the guardian of memories...and snow...bust in.

"What is news, my friend? Are you alright by the way? the loud thud seem to be hard impact to the noggin."As North shuts the window, Tooth boasted a question about whether the after party is actually gonna happen this year because last year's after party was abruptly cancelled by the signs of the reappearance of Pitch Black which led to canceling the after party. He didn't reappear, it was a false alarm.

(A/N: Not related to the movie events because during the movie was near Easter not Christmas, although it is a year after the .psh.)

" What? You come at this time just for a silly and obvious question? Of course we are Toothie!" North answered.

Toothiana tilted her head to her right shoulder " Ahahehehe, sorry for intruding North, it's just that this will be Jack's first after party with us." She mumbled then giggled in an awkward way.

North pinched the bridge of his nose and reminded Tooth that she has a job to do." Hehe...right.. I do have a job to be present at. " Toothiana grinned stiffly at North once more before zooming out of his window.

Well, not exactly...Tooth forgot again to unlock the latch. North instead unlocked the latch for her. Tooth in an embarrassing state voiced out a small unstable tiny thank you, and zoomed out the window.

* * *

Tooth arrives to the southeast of Asia, her home continent, to her Palace hidden deep in the mountains. Her fairies were typically busy, mini teethes here and there.

On the contrary, there is one white haired and blue top clothed figure just there in the center of the palace that was just loitering around with a couple of her fairies.

Toothiana cleared her throat as well approached the young guardian of fun and the two fairies that were playing in his white snowy hair.

She glared at her two copies, " Ladies get back to work, please! " The two fairies whimpered and chirped loudly in a upsetting way as they leave Jack with their queen. " And stop the bellyaching will you? "

Jack didn't say anything else rather than calling Tooth's name. " Yes, Jack? "

" I-I...umm.. you know what? forget it. It's nothing important." Jack rapidly took his hood to cover his face.

" Jack, is there something bothering you? You can tell me! You trust me don't you? " Tooth leans close as she can to his face, bringing out the puppy eyes that works on everyone, even the mighty Bunnymund.

Jack peeked out one blue eye from his hoodie. In his eye, he sees a pair of big sparkling magenta eyes so close to him.

He wanted to hide the rest of his face but he found himself not wanting to. He stares at her eyes deeper and deeper until he is gone astray in a hypnotic gaze. " I- uh...would..like...to be your escort to the after party? "

Tooth set her small hands on her hips to show success thanks to her puppy eyes. " That's it? Well, I would love to have you as an escort-" her sentence was suddenly cut off by Jack who fist pumped joyously. " YES! "

" ...but I can't! I've already wasted my once-a-month break time visiting North. I don't want to you to arrive late because I'm gonna arrive late."

" What's the difference going to the party which you stay longer in than how much you spend time to get to the north pole on time? "

" I hired the groundhog as a substitute, he doesn't do overtime. I have to wait until he gets here..._he's slow in traveling_ "

Tooth bit her lip. Jack frowned for a moment before saying an another sentence.

" Oh, I-It's fine. I appreciate your time. I guess I'll see you later at the party tomorrow night. "

Jack flies off to probably Burgess where he needs to quietly think. Tooth hung her head down to her chest and stared at  
the multi-colored platforms of her palace.

She wished that she could just take a day off and spend it with Jack, she knew he was trying to do something nice for her.

* * *

Back at the North Pole, North finishes his last toy before Christmas. To prepare for tonight's present delivering around the world, he took a quick nap and check up if the reindeers are being well fed thanks to the last incident of one reindeer who followed the high concentrated scent of a fruitcake in one of the houses in Toronto cause the poor guy was hungry.

North crashed into the roof and fled the crime scene, whoops!

He takes a deep breath and sat on his office chair. Out the window, he noticed Manny glowing brighter than usual, telling him something. In North's surprise, he left his seat and moved over to a shelf with a bunch of toy models. He takes a black box with a moon in the center of the cover and the initials MiM under it.

He brushes the dust off that is covering the top.

North went back to where he can see Manny. " Is it finally time to give this to Jack? "

Man in Moon confirmed a positive by killing the current brightness then back again, like a bulb that flickered.

He opened the box, revealing two moon stones necklaces.

As much North knows what each children wants, so did his friend in space Manny.

* * *

" Sophie! did you steal my bumblebee and Rigby figurine?! " questioned Jamie. It was a regular night at the Bennett residence.

" No I didn't! What about my Draculaura doll? Did YOU steal it?! " Sophie pouted. Jamie and Sophie glared at each other suspiciously, holding the rest of their toys away from the opposing sibling.

When the accusations was about the get worse, Jack double tapped his staff on Jamie's bedroom window, making frost patterns on the glass.

" JACK! " Jamie exclaimed. He opened his window, welcoming Jack like he's family.

Jack sighed, slumped his back down against the wall.

Jamie looked at Jack, " Did something happened? you aren't yourself. "

" Nah, you wouldn't understand. You're too young for grown up biz "

" A particular winter spirit told me he won't ever grow up "

" Fine!, I asked this female guardian if I can be her escort the Christmas after party at the north pole "

" ooooooooo! I think someone is in love. " Jamie teased. He took a not-so-wild guess, " and that female guardian is the Tooth Fairy, am I right? "

Jack's cheeks slightly turned blue, a corner of his mouth elevated into a small smirk. " It's something to repay for her kindness ever since I became an official guardian. I could tell that she wanted me to ask her for such a long time. "

Jamie too an another guess, " she turned you down didn't she? "

Jack was reminded of his failure, he let himself lie on the floor and thought about what happened. " Jamie, Do you mind if I stay here until tomorrow morning? "

Jamie screeched the way a shopaholic would screech if she/he has seen the most beautiful pair of shoes or a new product. " SLEEPOVER! "

Mrs. Bennett went in Jamie's bedroom to retrieve Sophie. " What do you mean by sleepover? Is someone here? IS IT A THIEF?! A MIME? _AN UNEMPLOYED MAN_?! "

" No, mom! I was just talking to Sophie...if she wants to sleepover in my room...um...is it ok? " Jamie knew he needed a proper excuse or his mom would freak out and will accidentally call the firefighters instead the police.

" Oh, it's fine! Let me just get her blankets and pillows then. "

Jamie let out a breath that he was holding for a long period of time. " Phew!, that was close! "

The winter spirit chuckled, " What a mom you have there. And I thought my mom is overprotective. "

Jamie's mom comes back with pastel colored sheets, pillows, and a fluffy brownish fur covered cotton stuffed sheep. She sets it all on Jamie's bed. " Anything else Sophie?"

Sophie is still hoarding all her dolls away from Jamie's reach. She shook her head. Mrs. Bennett bid them a good night, " Go to sleep now dearies, tomorrow is Christmas! we have a long day tomorrow. " And she closed the door.

Sophie and Jamie climbed on his bed, tucking each other cozily. " Jack, aren't you join us? we have space! " urged Jamie.

" But both of you will get cold! "

" We have plenty of blankets to keep us warm enough! "

And there it is again, a set of puppy eyes and quivering lips. Jack couldn't resist either Jamie's or Tooth's puppy faces. In defeat, Jack climbed on the middle so the siblings won't fight which side of the bed he should be at.

Sophie turned off the lights. Sophie and Jamie tiredly whispered " Goodnight, Jack "

he whispered back, " Goodnight " , before he yawned and fell into a deep sleep.

Somewhere in Michigan, one of North's reindeers wasn't fed well enough. whoops.

* * *

**A/N: Awwwww yes! Finally done. xD **

**This is just the Prologue. dkjshakdhawd-  
**

**Told you, not really good at writing but I do enjoy it. :I  
**

**The next chapter should be around Friday or Saturday. idk. I'm a slow writer.  
**


	2. Turning into a human

**A/N: Ellos, Here is the first chapter. **

**Replies to reviews: **

**Teddybear98, FrostyRainbowWings, SquidEatsShrimp: Thanks for tolerating my bad writing 3 xD  
**

**21SidraCire: I like reindeers. I can't write a story without mentioning the animal at least once. Don't question my love fore reindeers..._ever...same goes to pandas and wolves...and birds...and huskies...I should stop now. _  
**

**_ROTG (c) William Joyce, Dreamworks Animation.  
_**

* * *

Christmas went smoothly this year. Jamie got the red Regular Show hoodie that what he wanted and Sophie got her newest set of Monster High dolls. Jack left before dawn, which upset Jamie cause he thought he would stay until anyways left a small gift for him for Christmas; snow day!.

North's after party started soon as Christmas ended. All five guardians were invited, the yetis finally get to rest, and the elves do what they usually do; fooling around and sneaking a sip on others hot chocolate or eggnog with no bit of shame or care about sanitary was fighting over a cookie with one of the elves. Sandy is sleeping in mid-air. Dozen of yetis outside the workshop are in an ongoing snowball fight.

North, in a more energized stage, walked over to Jack who's just hanging on the red velvet couch. Top of his body hung over the armrest, his staff laying right under the couch, Ignoring the conflict of the two elves beneath him.

Some inanimate things in this world could also have feelings (like flowers!), Jack's staff is one of them, it got so irritated that it activated itself to freeze one of the elves. North casually asked " How are you doing tonight, Jack? " No response came out of his mouth, not a word slithered between his snow bright teeth.

North observed the young fellow staring at Tooth, who gracefully flies above everyone's heads. To Jack, it was like looking at the most beautiful flower that ever existed, with the mixes of blue,purple,green,and yellow shades. He rest elbow on the armrest, his chin on his palms, feeling his own cold skin.

North grabbed Jack by his hoodie, lifting him up to the air. Jack flailed until North finally placed him down to his feet. The big man in red patted the young boy in blue on his back. He picked up two Christmas-y mugs filled with hot chocolate and handed it to Jack. " Go get her, son... " North said.

Jack found it atypical for North to address him as "son", but he didn't mind that name. Jack took a calm breath before advancing towards Tooth across the Globe room. Jack gulped, forcing himself to stop shaking. It's not that he is nervous because he had those kind of crushes which makes you wanna run away from the person, it's because he is nervous of Tooth getting into apologizing mode, he didn't want her to worry on how much she hurt him.

* * *

Eventually he was close enough to be in Tooth's field of vision. Jack called out to Tooth through a dense sound of the crowds' chattering. Tooth heard her name being called faintly somewhere. By the recognition of the voice, Tooth briskly turned around, glided towards the voice, and THUMP, she hit her head on the study wooden pillar and fell.

She was caught by Phil who happens to be just hanging near the pillar with his co-workers. " Garbahgeh Fadgubuv?! " Phil questioned. " I'm fine, Phil. Thanks... " answered Tooth. She leaped off from Phil's arms, regains her balance then started to hover again. " How's the princess doing tonight? Ditzy perhaps? " Jack twitted. " Hahaha...very amusing Jack. " Tooth said sarcastically. He lifted up one of the mugs that North gave him, gesturing to Tooth to take it, " Do you want hot chocolate to mend the _boo-boo_? "

Tooth snickered at the way Jack said boo-boo." About earlier at the Tooth Palace I- "

Jack grinned, " No need to apologize,Tooth, really! Your _dooties_ comes first, remember that. "

Tooth snickered once more. She takes the mug then sipped carefully not to burn her tongue, Jack too. She told Jack it was delicious; the right amount of peppermint made it perfect, yet there was something in the drink is a bit off. Jack raised an eyebrow, forming his expression to lost look.

Jack tasted the drink for the second time, realizing there is moderate uncanny after taste. Tooth placed her hand on her temple, " Ja-...Jack...I don't...feel...so...good..." She crashes onto the floor, spilling the drink on the floor. Jack placed his mug onto a nearby lamp table, set himself by Tooth's side. He shakes her shoulder, attempting to wake the fairy up.

Shortly, he equally starts to experience dizziness, becoming lightheaded, eyes slowly blinking. He looked around the nearby onlookers. They didn't do anything as if they already knew that this was to going to occur.

Two yetis emerged from the crowd. One yeti lifted Tooth to his shoulders. " H-Hey! wait! What...what...are you doing to he- aahhh! " The other yeti dragged him by the foot instead of lifting him up.

North chortled wickedly. He ordered the yeti right next to him to clean up the beverage that Tooth spilled." Durbha wahla!" he grieved. Just about when the Yeti is having so much fun, he is being ordered in his day-off. The yeti slowly walked over to the Janitor's room retrieving a mop.

Jack is still conscious. Time to time, he sees the ceiling of a dark hallway, he is still getting dragged while Tooth is safe from the cold of him wanted to dive in a deep sleep. The two yetis halted, dividing the two youngsters in two separate rooms across from each other.

Jack was dumped on bed. he pondered,_ rude much?_ Nothing mattered, he slept with the thought of Toothiana fainting; how is she doing?.

* * *

Hours later, the party died at a slow pace, Bunnymund and Sandy left without inquiring where had Jack and Tooth journeyed off to. North sent all the yetis back home to the Yeti Village.

North at the west pavilion, wearing his bunny slippers (that Bunnymund gave him for Christmas) is to prevent his heavy steps, also known as stomping to others, walked to the rooms where the yetis set the guardians.

As a professional in stealthiness...most of the time...he took two of the moon necklaces and placed it around Tooth's and Jack's neck.

This was all he had to do, pretty simple. He smiled in excitement,then whispered under his breath " Merry Christmas, Jack Frost. " He yawns, while continuing to walk in a worn out gait.

* * *

Shivering, he clutches the blanket closer to keep himself warm. Shivering? Of the cold? This is not like the winter spirit. He tries to go back to sleep,but NOPEnopenopenopeNOPE. Jack awakens because of the annoying stings of frost on his toes.

He let out a long bear yawn, got out of the bed, walked over to the door and grabbed the knob. He froze, feeling the warmness of the fuzzy mat under his bare feet. Deep breath, he opened the door.

Across from him is a female, _a femaaaallee, _with amethyst like eyes, magenta eyelashes, and light brown skin; Skin that is exposed to Jack's eyes. She was holding a bed sheet up to her chest. She's Tooth!

Both yelled and screamed in unison.

" Jack! what happened to your hair!? "

" What about **_your _**hair?. " Instead of feathers, she has short dark brown wavy hair in addition to some multicolored streaks.

" Your eyes, Jack, t-they're not blue anymore. " she yelped.

his voice started to rupture," Well your feathers are gone! **ALL I SEE IS SKIN.** "

Jack's last comment reeled in silence. Both screamed again before the two of them slammed their room door. Their screams echoed throughout the workshop (maybe even until the Yeti Village), awakening North and some elves.

The yetis partied too hard last night, they didn't bother open up one eye lid. North although, called up a couple of yetis, the same ones that dragged the two last night, assigning them to fabricate new appropriate attires. Yes, the yetis also know how to sew besides constructing North's toys.  
North visits his kitchen to make hot chocolate for the teens, this time, without the edible knockout powder, the powder which was in their last hot beverage.

(A/N: Guess who gifted him the edible knockout powder? xD )

Back to Jack's room, he started to panting in disbelief on what's going on. He sense his heart racing as he recreates the image of Toothiana. His face burned in discomfort. The door swung behind him, pushing him away. The yeti came in and placed the set of clothes on the bed " Barhlef Wahbulha ", then exited out the room.

He assumes he is given these set of clothes to wear, for what? Whatever it is, he wants answers from North, he took of his clothes with the new ones.

* * *

Jack is the first to come down to the east library. North complimented him, " The yetis done well, you look like normal teenage human. " Jack wears a military green Eskimo jacket, a blue hoodie beneath it, blue jeans, and red converse. He twiddles his toes due to the unfamiliar constricted feeling in his shoes. He made a serious face, " North, will you mind explaining what happened to me and Tooth? "

The two yetis behind Jack broke apart as Tooth came in between, imitating the King's Trumpets. " Ahhhh! There she is! " North exclaimed, dodging Jack's question. Tooth wears a pink jacket, blue navy skirt, black leggings ,and boots .Jack looks away cause of embarrassment from the earlier incident. Tooth smiled lightly.

North takes the two mugs of hot chocolate, " Now that you're both here, I think it's time acquire some answer to your worries. " he hands the mugs to Jack and Tooth. The teens glared at him, North winked. They drank and found no after taste, they were relieved.

" The necklaces you both are wearing now are from Manny. " North continued, " to be straightforward, moonstone grants your spirits to become human again, just for a day. Both of you have until 12 midnight to spend the time. "

The yeti on the right of Tooth slammed a snowball onto the floor, releasing a portal redirecting to Burgess. " But what about my fairies?! The teeth?! " Tooth stressed.

" Don't worry about that Toothie, I got the groundhog to cover for you overtime. "

" But how, he doesn't- "

" HAVE A NICE DAY WITH JACK. " North forcefully shoves Jack and Tooth into the portal. Almost forgetting, he takes out two wallets from his pockets containing fake ID's and what else they might need into the portal.

The portal closes after while. " Durtal baardla buflefuw? " The yetis asked (how North got the groundhog to stay for overtime.)

North laughed, handing over a photo hidden in his back pocket to them. The yetis who were dying to know, examined the photo. They screeched in horror, let go of the photo, and ran around in panick.

Nobody but North, the groundhog, and the two yetis (now scarred until they forget,) knows what is in the picture.

A passed out elf under the table this whole time woke up. The little pointy-thing picked up the picture and cried out in fear.

Scratch the current count, add one elf to the list.

* * *

**A/N: Yay! I'm done! ;_; **

**Tell me if you spot any grammar errors, spelling errors, missing words, repetitions of words, and whatever else.  
**

**Some of the yeti phrases are copied from the screenplay of the movie.  
**


End file.
